The Vampire Legacy
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: Plankton finds his destiny as a dangerous evil returns from the past and seeks revenge. (My first dark fic. Please read and review! New Chapter Up)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character from the show. I do own the characters of Melissa Jackson, Aquarius, Entay, Mashenka, and Sean J. Plankton.

**A/N: This story is my first dark fanfic of Spongebob Squarepants. The main character, as you will see, is going to be Plankton. I decided to make his character the hero instead of the villain. I'll leave that to Entay and Mashenka, the two vampires. It'll be obvious of who they are portraying as. Well, enough with my chatting, on with the show. **

Ratings: PG-13 (Action sequences and an bit of mush from Plankton)

Pairings: None on the moment

**The Vampire Legacy**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Prologue**

_Jan 24, 1205_

_I have seen many things in my life. I have seen the battlefields of war, the bloodshed that men constantly seem to spilled throughout the frivolous bickering over who should rule the country or what law or statues should be carried out. Fear, anger, love seems to linger in the atmosphere as people stubbornly tries to find a new way to co-exist with everyone but again, fails miserably. So far, in this century, it has been nothing but absolute chaos and fear reigns supreme in the hearts of men and women alike. Two beings born from the darkness emerged and spread nothing but utter chaos and destruction in their wake. _

_I had been called in order to smite the darkness that these two foes envelop in this beloved, cherished town. Bikini Bottom. It's a treasured town, rich with many folks who carries themselves in a dignified fashion. One after another I hear reports of jellyfish being drained from their energy, all their jellyfish jelly sucked away dry and left to recover on the ocean floor. It angers me that someone would dare harm such gently creatures, considering I know who the culprit is. _

_Entay and Mashenka. _

_Two brothers in darkness that causes nothing but pure chaos to the poor, helpless souls in Bikini Bottom. They possess incredible strength and speed that no ordinary man would dare challenge the likes of time. Vampires, that seek only to lengthen the lineage of there kind and disregard anyone else. Their hunger and greed seems to stagger me to no ends. But, that's why I was called upon, to save the town of Bikini Bottom. Call me what you like, a vampire hunter or slayer, but I prefer to call myself, Sean J. Plankton. _

_I just want to make sure that everyone in this enriched, little town has nothing to fear of. That they have no reason to walk the corners of the streets and cower, afraid that Entay and Mashenka_ _might come out of the shadows of darkness, take their daughters to conceive more vampires. _

_The dim lighted streets barely made my presence known as I stood upright, facing the dark brothers in their black attire. Standing their ground, they stood, piercing eyes never leaving mine. One moved swiftly, wielding a blade to strike me but I quickly avoided the blade by matching it with my own. He then moved back, satisfied at the speed that I reacted, adrenaline rushing in his veins, intoxicating him. Both dark brothers thrusted their attacks forward to me, wielding there blades, challenging my actions. I countered there attacks dodging their every strike and making my own blade clang with their's. It continued on the streets of Bikini Bottom. Every blow, thrust and twist made our battle into a dance. A continuing dance that could be heard in the distant halls in the streets. My attention always wavered to the innocent citizens of Bikini Bottom. For I well know that I too, am a creature of darkness. The battle continued on feverently, both brothers wavering their attacks towards me only for me to match them blow by blow. Our battle found our way to the outskirts of Jellyfish Fields. The dark brothers and I were clearly exhausted, but our gaze never wavered from one another, for we thirst to continue a never ending battle between each other. One of the dark brothers pierced his eyes toward me, fulled with hatred and disgust, wanting me to perish before his eyes. I reached behind me, fashioning a silver blade behind my back, waiting for one of the brothers to make their move. With a quick move, the youngest of the two rushed toward me, with a mid-air assault. I took this opportunity to throw the silver blade at the young one, piercing him. _

_The dark, young brother crashed down the floor, with the blade still wedged in his body. The eldest quickly pulled the blade out and gently lifted his brother from the ground, blazing rage seen in his eyes. _

"_You haven't seen the last of us, slayer. I promise you. We shall return and destroy this wretched town and I shall make you pay for harming my brother. Be wary!!!!" the dark brother hissed, dangerously. _

_Within moments, both dark brothers vanished from my sight. I sighed, another threat averted once again. I walked back into my nestled cabin in which I called home. Walking into my chamber, I carefully nurtured my wounds, wrapping all my cuts, gashes and scraps caused by the battles fought against the dark brothers. I pray that those two foes never return into this treasured town. But, in case they do, I hope that my descendant would be able to overcome them and finally rid of the dark brothers once and for all. If they do so, please use the forged Silver Arrows which will cast them into a black sphere of darkness, for them to remain inside for all time. I feared of using such an item for harming the innocence of the people in this town. But I plea to my descendent, for him to do this task for me and make sure that the two dangerous foes are put away for all time. However, I warn ye that the two dark brothers are not to be taken lightly. Be wary! As I retire for the night,, I wonder if the two brothers would awaken again tomorrow_ _and carry out more terror throughout the town. I pray they don't. But, until the they cease to exist, I shall remain ever diligent, never tiring my vow to protect the town.........and the people of Bikini Bottom. _

_For I am a Vampire Slayer._

_Sean J. Plankton_

**Entry from Sean J. Plankton's Journal**


	2. Strange Behaviors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other characters from the show. I do own the characters of Melissa Jackson, Aquarius, Entay, Mashenka, and Sean J. Plankton.

**A/N: Sorry if I didn't mention this in the intro, but, this chapter starts in the present time. The main character, Plankton, won't come on until later chapters. In this chapter, you'll find out who the two vampires are portraying. Please read and review. Since I'm working on other fanfics, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Well, enough with my chatter. On with the show. **

Ratings: PG-13 (Action sequences and some mush from Plankton later on)

Pairings: None at the moment (I could use suggestions, though)

**The Vampire Legacy**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter One: Strange Behaviors**

Jan 12, 2005

'Spongebob' was walking along the street of Anchor way, ready for another day of working in the Krusty Krabs. He mellowly walked on the pathway, passing people by and giving them a warm smile. Many people waved at him and some greeted him politely, for they knew him to be the most famous fry cook in all of Bikini Bottom, next to Melissa Jackson. 'Spongebob' finally arrived at the Krusty Krabs, seeing that the restaurant was packed to the capacity. Many people were entering in and out of the Krusty Krabs, enjoying the savoring taste of the Krabby Patties that filled their bellies. Before entering into the Krusty Krabs, 'Spongebob' quickly put his uniform hat on and walked through the door. "Hi, Mr. Krabs! I'll get started with those Krabby Patties," 'Spongebob greeted Mr. Krabs, who was standing next to Squidward on the cash register. "Ahoy, lad. Yer just in time. Melissa has been working a frenzy!" Mr. Krabs said, gesturing behind him. "Melissa?" 'Spongebob' said, puzzled.

"Yeah, Melissa, lad. Have ya been drinking that seaweed tonic?" Mr. Krabs asked, confused at Spongebob's puzzlement. 'Spongebob' realized his puzzlement and continued to walk toward the kitchen. "Oh, yeah, Melissa. Ba ha ha ha ha. I must of not gotten to much sleep! I'll be cooking those Krabby Patties, Mr. Krabs," Spongebob replied.

"Alright, me boy. Just make me some money! Arg, arg, arg, arg!" Mr. Krabs gleefully laughed. He then walked into his office and shut the door. Squidward just shook his head, knowing that his day was going to be nothing but utter chaos and misery. 'Spongebob' entered the kitchen and saw Melissa cooking the Krabby Patties. 'Spongebob' couldn't take his eyes off of her and he saw how every curve of her body moved smoothly in fashion. He checked her out, looking from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. "Hello.........Melissa," 'Spongebob' smoothly greeted. "Howdy, Spongebob. I'll need all the help I can get, today. There's a feeding frenzy today. Why don't you wash your hands and put on your apron so that you can help me out!?!" Melissa replied. "Whatever you say, my dear," 'Spongebob smoothly replied. 'Spongebob' went up to the sink and washed his hands. He opened the closet door to his left and put on his apron. Getting his trusty spatula, 'Spongebob' went up the grill and started to cook the Krabby Patties. 'Spongebob' kept flipping the Patties with speed and accuracy, cooking them to perfection. He put in the condiments of cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and onions topped with a bun on the patty. Putting the Krabby Patty on the plate, 'Spongebob' went to the french fries and served them on the plate. He walked to the drink fountains and served a strawberry coral smoothie and placed it next to the plate. 'Spongebob' placed the order on top of a tray and rang the bell. "Number three order of a Krabby Patty with a strawberry smoothie and fries are ready," 'Spongebob' said to Squidward. Squidward took the tray and past it to the customer. "Here's your order, sir. Enjoy your meal," Squidward smugly said.

The customer walked away from Squidward and sat down at his table. 'Spongebob' continued to serve orders to Squidward with Melissa. 'Spongebob would divert his attention, directly to Melissa, looking at her. "Whew! What a day so far, huh Spongebob?" Melissa asked. "Oh, it's been tiring, but........I'm enjoying the company back here," Spongebob replied. Melissa slightly blushed at Spongebob's comment. Squidward peeked through the window. "Hey, you guys! I need an order of two Krabby Patties with the works and a two Kelp Sodas and hurry!" Squidward ordered. "Coming up, Squidward," Melissa said. Both 'Spongebob' and Melissa went up to the grill and started to cook the Patties. 'Spongebob' let one hand slip next to Melissa's waist, rubbing her gently. Melissa was surprised at Spongebob's action. "Uh........Spongebob? Why are you rubbing my waist?" Melissa asked.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't stress and I was trying to relieve that stress," 'Spongebob' explained. "Oh. Well, I'm flattered that you're concerned about me and thank you. That rub is actually helping me. But next time, just let me know ahead of time instead of surprising me," Melissa replied. "No problem, precious," 'Spongebob' said, winking at Melissa. "Hmmm.......Spongebob is acting strange," Melissa thought, "He usually doesn't display this much affection to me. He only does this to Patrick. He's acting as if he......likes me. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." 'Spongebob' continued to look at Melissa with lustful eyes, never diverting his attention to her. Soon, both 'Spongebob' and Melissa finished with the Krabby Patties and finished the order. Melissa rang the bell and both gave the order to Squidward. Squidward gave the order to the customer, who happily sat down at the table and ate the Krabby Patty.

Later on through the day, 'Spongebob' and Melissa was still serving the Krabby Patty orders when 'Patrick' came inside the restaurant. 'Patrick' walked up to the cash register, where Squidward looked at him smugly. "Well, well. Isn't it Patrick!?! How may I take your order?" Squidward hastily said. "One Krabby Patty, please?" 'Patrick' replied. "Okay, one Krabby Patty. Would that be for here or to go? Take your time," Squidward flatly replied. "Here," 'Patrick' firmly said. "Hmm......That's was quick! Your decisions usually takes hours to come up," Squidward spat. 'Patrick' just glared at Squidward with piercing eyes. "Just give me my order, mortal, err........Squidward," 'Patrick' quickly corrected himself, hissing at Squidward. "Whatever!" Squidward said, rolling his eyes. 'Patrick' sat down at a table, his eyes never leaving Squidward. Squidward walked toward the window and gave the order to Spongebob. "I need one order of a Krabby Patty for........Patrick!" Squidward scowled. "My brother is here?" 'Spongebob' thought. "You can deliver it to him personally, Spongebob," Squidward ordered. "Alright, Squidward," 'Spongebob' replied. Spongebob prepared the Krabby Patty for Patrick. He grilled the Krabby Patty to perfection and placed the all the condiments perfectly on the patty, including the bun. 'Spongebob' carried the tray outside the kitchen and walked up to 'Patrick'. "One Krabby Patty for you, 'Patrick'" Spongebob said. "Thank you, brother.....err, I mean, Spongebob," 'Patrick' replied, correcting himself again. Melissa went out of the kitchen and walked up to Squidward. "I need your help, Squidward, to clean out the kitchen a bit," Melissa said. "I'm coming," Squidward responded. Both Squidward and Melissa walked into the kitchen. Meanwhile, 'Spongebob' sat next to 'Patrick', while he was eating his Krabby Patty.

"So, brother, what brings you here?" 'Spongebob' asked. "I wanted to taste this so called "Krabby Patty". It tastes pretty good, to tell you the truth. That fool, Squidward, though, got on my nerves. But don't worry. He'll be dealt with shortly. And call me, "Patrick"," 'Patrick' said. "Sorry, brother.....I mean, 'Patrick'," 'Spongebob' hesitantly replied. "No harm done. Besides, Squidward is not important at this time. By the way, who was that lovely young lady that came out of the kitchen, 'Spongebob'," 'Patrick' asked. "Oh, that's another fry cook. Her name is Melissa. She is really pretty and a good specimen........," 'Spongebob' was cut off by 'Patrick', who placed a hand over his mouth. "Now is NOT the time to be discussing this. There are too many souls around," 'Patrick' stated, looking around him. "Well said, 'Patrick'," Spongebob replied, understanding 'Patrick's' reasons. "Anyway's I was thinking of looking around this town and seeing if there is anything worthwhile," 'Patrick' started to explain, "After all, I don't have anything else to do. I might as well check out the vibrant young women in this town. There's bounds to be at least some young, fruitful, choices in this town." "I'll help you after my shift is over. After all, why should you have all the pleasure of picking out the women that are worthy for us?" 'Spongebob' inquired. "Because I'm more experienced than you, young one," 'Patrick' responded. "Curse you, 'Patrick'! You were always fanning over how older you are than me. In trueness, you're only one year older than I am," 'Spongebob' scowled at 'Patrick'. "Normally, anyone who dares speak to me in that fashion will perish from my sight, but since your family, I have no choice but to put up with your youthful antics," 'Patrick' said, glaring piercingly at 'Spongebob'. 'Spongebob' just ignored 'Patrick', scowling at him.

Melissa and Squidward walked out of the kitchen, carrying some cleaning tools. They put them away in the closet, next to the kitchen's entrance. Squidward looked where 'Patrick' and 'Spongebob' were sitting. He turned his attention to Melissa. "Melissa! Please tell Spongebob to come back to the kitchen and also have Patrick pay for his meal," Squidward ordered. "Sure, Squidward," Melissa replied. Melissa walked up to 'Spongebob' and 'Patrick'. "Hey, guys!" Melissa greeted. Both 'Spongebob' and 'Patrick' looked at Melissa, checking her out. Melissa was puzzled over their actions. "Hey, are you guys alright?" Melissa inquired. "Why, yes my fair lady. We're just admiring your beauty," 'Patrick' replied, still looking at Melissa. "Well, that's very sweet but I need help in the kitchen. 'Spongebob', Squidward needs to get back in the kitchen cooking those Krabby Patties," 'Melissa ordered. "Whatever you say, my dear," 'Spongebob' smoothly replied, walking towards the kitchen. "Oh, Patrick? You need to pay for your order. That'll be $2.99, please," Melissa said. "Of course, my dear," 'Patrick' replied. He reached to the back pocket of his shorts and pulled out a wallet. 'Patrick' rummaged through the wallet and gave Melissa two gold coins with the Spaniard symbol labeled on it. "What is this, Patrick," Melissa asked. "Why those are two gold coins, my dear. I hope that is sufficient enough for my meal. If you question the value of those coins, ask your Boss, Mr. Krabs," 'Patrick' suggested. "Uh......I think I'll talk to him," Melissa said.

She walked off towards Mr. Krabs office and knocked on the door. "Come in," Mr. Krabs said. Melissa walked inside the office and sat on a chair across from Mr. Krabs desk. Mr. Krabs was working on filing some tax papers for the restaurant. Mr. Krabs diverted his attention to Melissa. "Aye, what's can I do for ye, lassie?" Mr. Krabs questioned. "Well, Mr. Krabs," Melissa started to explain, "I was talking to Patrick and asking him to pay for his order of a Krabby Patty." "Aye, 'Patrick'! One of me best customers!" Mr. Krabs commented. "Yeah! Anyways, as I was collecting his tender, when he gave me two gold coins to pay for his order. Now, I don't know about excepting any other tender other than dollars and coins, so I was wondering if you can check this coins, after all you're the most knowledgeable person I know when it comes to money," Melissa politely asked. "Well, let me see the coins," Mr. Krabs said. Melissa handed the coins to Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs took out a small magnifying glass and inspected the two gold coins. He drank a glass of water, while inspecting the gold coins more closely. Mr. Krabs almost choked on his water as he gasped, realizing the coins authencity. "T-These coins are valuable. They are the most rarest coins in the market, today. Many coin collectors can't even get close to getting these types of coins. I need to speak to Patrick," Mr. Krabs excitedly replied. "You go on ahead. I need to get back to the kitchen," Melissa responded. Both Mr. Krabs and Melissa left his office. Melissa returned to the kitchen and started to cook more Krabby Patties. Mr. Krabs hastily walked up to 'Patrick', who was watching Melissa enter into the Kitchen. "Patrick, me boy. Where did you get these gold coins?" Mr. Krabs asked, holding out the coins in front of him. "Why, they are from my family. We had that currency for years. I hope that will pay for my meal, Mr. Krabs," 'Patrick' explained. "W-Why o-of course, lad," Mr. Krabs happily replied. Mr. Krabs gleefully leaped into the air and ran back into his office, placing the two gold coins in a plastic container. Squidward just looked at Mr. Krabs shamefully. "It's a shame what money does to people," Squidward scowly replied.

'Patrick' sat at his table, waiting to catch of glimpse of Melissa once again. Melissa walked out of the kitchen with a trash bag on her hands. 'Patrick' instantly got up from his seat and walked up to Melissa. "Please allow me to carry that for you, my dear," 'Patrick' politely asked. "That's okay, Patrick. I can carry this out to the dumpster," Melissa responded. 'Patrick' took the garbage bag from Melissa and carried it. "Oh, I insist, my dear," 'Patrick' suggested. "Okay, but I'm still walking to the dumpster," Melissa said. "Lead the way, my lady," 'Patrick' said. Melissa walked outside the restaurant and towards the back. She lead 'Patrick' towards the dumpster. 'Patrick' put the trash inside the dumpster, then focused his attention to Melissa. "There, my dear. Now your beautiful finger won't be soiled by that disgusting trash," 'Patrick' said. "Uh........Thank you for your help, Patrick," Melissa replied, looking at 'Patrick' strangely. "Anytime, my fair, young lady," 'Patrick' said, bowing to her.

Melissa and 'Patrick' walked back into the restaurant. Bubble Bass was walking right behind them, when he noticed Melissa. "Hey cutie! How about you and me go out a date on Friday night," Bubble Bass said to Melissa. "How about you go and digest some seaweed 'cause I not interested," Melissa sharply replied. "Hey! You can't talk way to me," Bubble Bass angrily said. Bubble Bass smacked Melissa sharply on the back, causing her to stumble a bit. Melissa angrily turned her attention to Bubble Bass, ready to pound him. "Why you big over inflated oaf! I ought to pound you right now! But, fortunately for you, I have work to attend too," Melissa angrily seethed, turning and walking away from Bubble Bass. Bubble Bass turned her around and slapped her on the face. He was about to do it again, but 'Patrick' caught his arm, gripping it tightly. "You go on ahead, my dear. I will take care of this wretched soul," 'Patrick' said to Melissa. "Okay, Patrick," Melissa replied, walking back to the kitchen. 'Patrick' turned his attention fully to Bubble Bass. "Listen to me, mortal," 'Patrick' hissed dangerously, "If you dare strike her again, I shall lay your carcass alongside the outskirts of Jellyfish Fields." "I'd like to see you try, tubby," Bubble Bass spurned, spitting on 'Patrick's' face. "You dare challenge me," 'Patrick'scowled disgustingly at Bubble Bass. "Heh! You don't have the balls," Bubble Bass taunted. 'Patrick' just smirked at Bubble Bass. He struck Bubble Bass on the stomach and pounded him on the face with speed and accuracy. Bubble Bass knelled down, clutching his stomach in pain, looking up at 'Patrick', who kicked him clear across the room, making him crash against the wall. 'Patrick' walked up to Bubble Bass and gripped on his throat, lifting him up with ease to his eye level. "I went easy on you, mortal. Next time, I shall cause you to expire in front of all who sees you. I'm not to be taken lightly!" 'Patrick' dangerously warned Bubble Bass. 'Patrick' slammed Bubble Bass on the wall, causing him to black out.

'Patrick' walked back to his table, sitting down calmly, ignoring all the stares that he was getting. Melissa was shocked at just what she saw. She walked up to 'Patrick' and sat next to him. "P-Patrick!" Melissa exclaimed, "I-I have never seen you act this way. Y-You completely thrashed him." "Think nothing of it, my dear. I would hate to see anyone causing a scare to come across your beautiful face," 'Patrick' replied, gently putting a hand on Melissa's cheek, "I won't let anyone harm you, my dear." Melissa blushed at 'Patrick's' response. "T-Thank you, Patrick," Melissa said.

'Spongebob' came out of the kitchen and saw Melissa with 'Patrick'. "What happened here?" 'Spongebob' asked. "Take care of that mess, will you 'Spongebob'?" Patrick said, gesturing towards Bubble Bass. "No problem, 'Patrick'," 'Spongebob' replied. 'Spongebob' walked up to Bubble Bass and lifted him up with ease. He carried him outside of the restaurant and threw him across the street. 'Spongebob' turned around and re-entered the restaurant. Melissa was standing up, getting a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess that was left behind. 'Spongebob' walked up to 'Patrick' and sat next to him. "What happened 'Patrick'?" 'Spongebob' inquired. "He struck Melissa and dared to challenge me, a mistake that he now regrets," 'Patrick' explained. "I shall smite him," 'Spongebob' angrily said, having his hands balled up into a fist. "No, 'Spongebob'. I gave him a warning. If he ever touches her again, no one will save him from my wrath, I promise you," 'Patrick' vowed. "Well, if he dares touches a bit of skin of hers, I will smite him and spread his carcass all around Bikini Bottom," 'Spongebob' seethed. "We shall see, 'Spongebob'," 'Patrick' replied.

Melissa cleaned up all the mess from the fight and collected all the garbage in a bag. She then threw out the garbage in the dumpster outside. Squidward just looked in awe at 'Patrick' and 'Spongebob'. "Something's not right! They are acting so differently! I have to tell my concern to Melissa," Squidward thought. Melissa walked back inside the restaurant, wiping sweat from her forehead. Squidward turned on the Television and a news flash appeared. "This is just in," The fish announcer spoke, "Many strange occurrences have been reported in Jellyfish Fields. Many Jellyfish are appearing weaken and drained, lying on the floor with their Jellyfish Jelly sucked right out of them. Experts are baffled at the reasons why this is happening. We encourage all to stay away from Jellyfish Fields until this mysterious events has been averted". Both 'Spongebob' and 'Patrick' looked at each other. Squidward turned his attention to Melissa. "That's horrible. I mean, I don't like to Jellyfish that much, but even I wouldn't want any harm to come to those Jellyfish. What's going on out there?" Squidward said, concerned. "I-I don't know, Squidward," Melissa replied, saddened, "Those poor Jellyfish. Something strange is going on and I don't know what but I have a feeling that this won't turn out good." Melissa looked at 'Spongebob' and 'Patrick'. "Poor guys! They love to Jellyfish and now they're going to be disappointed that they won't be able to go Jellyfishing. I feel sorry for them," Melissa sadly said. Squidward turned his attention to the Television as another news flash appeared. "This is just in," the fish announcer reported, "Last night, there has been many reports of young women being harassed by two individuals that appear out of nowhere. No witnesses can identify the two individuals, who is believed to be young men in their twenties. The police department is encouraging all women to keep alert of the two individuals and are urging women not to walk alone at night but to have a companion with them. If you see the two individuals, please call the local authorities right away. That is all! Now, back to your program!"

Squidward turned off the Television and looked at Melissa. "Young women being harassed? Oh, that's sounds awful! I would like to know who's doing this so that way I can give them a peace of my mind," Squidward scowled. "Calm down, Squidward. No one knows who's doing this. All we can do is hope for the best that the police will be able to catch whoever is harassing these women," Melissa softly replied, calming down Squidward. "Well, just make sure you don't go walking late at night," Squidward said. "I won't! I promise," Melissa giggled. Squidward turned off the television and went back to his work at the cashier counter. Melissa walked up towards 'Spongebob' and 'Patrick'. "Spongebob, I need your help back at the kitchen," Melissa said.

"Don't worry, my dear," 'Spongebob' smoothly replied, "I shall be there. I need to inquire of some matter of importance with 'Patrick'."

"Uh......Okay, Spongebob. I'll be in the kitchen. Just don't take too long," Melissa said, looking at 'Spongebob' confused.

'Spongebob' turned his attention to 'Patrick'. "Those fools are starting to search around Jellyfish fields. We must be more cautious. It's not time yet," 'Spongebob' said. "Patience, 'Spongebob'. All will be dealt with soon. As far as I'm concerned about Jellyfish Fields, they can search all they want, but we'll still need to feast on the Jellyfish and if any get in our way, I will smite them," 'Patrick' firmly replied. "But what about our nights out, scouring for young women," 'Spongebob' questioned. "Don't worry about that. No one has seen us, yet. We must be discreet for our foe hasn't revealed himself, yet," 'Patrick' responded. "Do you think he is still......alive?" 'Spongebob' hesitantly asked. "No. Time flows ever so quickly and drifts within the passing of many changes. Time has taken it's toll on him. But still, his blood flows through the veins of another and it's that foe that we must take heed to, for he might be the one to smite us for good," 'Patrick' firmly said. "Time does not heed for us, but for him it has. Only time will tell when he appears. How will we know that he carries the slayer's blood within him?" 'Spongebob' inquired. "When he appears before us, we will know. Both of us have smelled the scent of the slayer's blood before. It doesn't matter if he is different, the slayer's blood is carried within him through the generations," 'Patrick' answered. "We must be wary," 'Spongebob' commented. "Indeed, we must," 'Patrick' agreed, "You go off now back to the kitchen and finish your shift. I will go into town and see if there is anything I can learn. I'll come back here later on tonight, then we'll feast on the Jellyfish." "I shall see you later, 'Patrick'," 'Spongebob' replied.

'Spongebob' went back to the kitchen and cooked more Krabby Patties with Melissa. 'Patrick' watched 'Spongebob' enter into the kitchen. "I shall see you later, my brother," 'Patrick' thought. 'Patrick' got up from his table and walked out the restaurant, heading for Downtown Bikini Bottom.

**That's the end of chapter one. I have put these marks ' on Spongebob and Patrick. I will reveal who's who on later chapters. Please review my chapter. Also, give me some suggestions on the pairings. The next chapter will feature Sandy. Since I'm doing other fanfics, it could take me awhile to update, so please be patient. Bye for now.**


	3. The Renaissance Fair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character from the show. I do own the characters Melissa Jackson, Aquarius, Entay, Mashenka, and Sean J. Plankton.

**A/N: This chapter will feature Sandy Cheeks. It will also mention about a Renaissance Fair happening in Bikini Bottom. I will introduce Plankton on later chapters Note: The vampires don't tolerate anyone harming women. Please read and review my fanfic. Enjoy!**

Ratings: PG-13 (Action sequences and some mush from Plankton)

Pairings: None at the Moment (Could use suggestions)

**The Vampire Legacy**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter Two: The Renaissance Fair**

'Patrick' continued walking down the road towards Downtown Bikini Bottom. As he was walking down the road, he noticed Sandy walking out of her treedome and heading the same direction as he was. Sandy noticed 'Patrick' walking along the road towards Downtown Bikini Bottom. She briskly walked up to him. "Howdy Patrick! How y'all doin' today?" Sandy greeted. "I'm fine, my dear," 'Patrick' politely greeted, looking at Sandy. "What's wit' all the formalities, Pat. Ya ain't hosing on me, are ya?" Sandy questioned. "Oh No, my dear. I was just being polite, that's all," 'Patrick' replied. "Oh, okay Patrick. But ya forget about all them formalities. I ain't accustomed to those types of fancy wordin'," Sandy said. "Whatever you desire, Sandy," 'Patrick'. Patrick and Sandy continued walking along the road to Downtown Bikini Bottom. 'Patrick' just looked at Sandy, checking her out, despite that she was wearing her diving suit and air helmet. Sandy noticed that 'Patrick' was staring at her. "What? Do I have somethin' in my fur," Sandy questioned. "No, Sandy. I was just admiring you. Even wearing that strange garment, You're beautiful," 'Patrick' commented. Sandy blushed slightly, but was puzzled at 'Patrick's inquiry. "Uh.....Patrick! Ya know this is a divin' suit. I always wear 'em," Sandy replied. "Oh, sorry. It must have slipped my mind," 'Patrick' said, correcting himself.

"Pat's been actin' stranger than a jackrabbit in July," Sandy thought, "Sheeeeooooot! He's just not his 'ol self. I reckon if Spongebob has taken a gander on Patrick. Aw well."

Sandy just shrugged and continued walking with 'Patrick'. Soon, the both of them entered into Downtown Bikini Bottom, in the middle of rush hour. Sandy saw the Barg-n-Mart to her left. "Hey, Pat. Ya'll want to go wit me to the Barg-n-Mart? I gotta git some grub," Sandy asked. "Sure, Sandy. After you, my dear," 'Patrick' said, gesturing her to pass him. "Didn't I tell ya there ain't no need for them formalities, Pat? I appreciate it but I ain't use to them fancy formalities. They ain't my style," Sandy said. "Sorry, Sandy. I just help showing respect for a pretty lady," 'Patrick' replied. Sandy blushed hugely and slowly walked pass 'Patrick'. 'Patrick' followed her, never taking his eyes off of her. Both entered into the Barg-n-Mart, where Sandy got a shopping cart and started going to the aisle. She picked up some soap for dishes, some cans of tomato paste(made by coral products), some cans of corn, and a packet of flour. 'Patrick' followed her, helping her reach any items that she couldn't reach on her own.

Sandy was on the fifth isle, on the freezer section, looking at all the pre-made microwave able meals. "Say, Pat. Can ya please git those two meals on the upper counter shelf? I can't reach 'em," Sandy asked. "Sure Sandy," 'Patrick' replied. 'Patrick' opened the door and reached for the two trays of frozen meals on the top shelf. He got them gently and placed it inside Sandy's cart. "Thanks, Pat," Sandy said. "I glad I can help, my dear," 'Patrick' replied, smiling to Sandy. Sandy just rolled her eyes and continued walking down the food aisle. Soon, Sandy was finished with her grocery shopping and went up to an opened aisle to pay for her food. A big, muscular fish sped up pass her and abruptly shoved her behind him, with his groceries. "Hey! What's ya deal? I was here first, ya saddle backsides oaf!"Sandy shouted at the large man in front of her. The big fish turned around and grinned at her. "What's it to you, air breather!?! Do you think I care you were here first? Why don't you just get out of my site, surface dwelling piece of trash," the big fish spat, roughly shoving Sandy on the floor. "Why, you," Sandy seethed, getting up and cracking her knuckles, "y'all goin git it, now!" Sandy was about to throw a punch when 'Patrick' got between her and the fish, stopping her attack.

"Don't waste your energy on him, Sandy. I'll handle this," 'Patrick' firmly said. 'Patrick' turned his attention to the fish, glaring at him dangerously. "Excuse me, sir. But I do believe that the young lady was here, first," 'Patrick' piercingly hissed. "Huh! And what are you, that trash's boyfriend?"the big fish scowled at 'Patrick'. "I shall NOT tolerate anyone speaking to her, disrespectfully," 'Patrick' dangerously seethed. "Humph! You don't scare me. I'll do whatever it like," the big fish said. He roughly grabbed Sandy's arm and threw her across the aisle, causing her to crash into some nearby cans. A group of people, who crowded around the aisle checkout line, watched the heated confrontation. "So, what are you going to do now," the big fish spurned. 'Patrick' anger was rising and he sent a death glare right at the big fish. "You went to far, mortal. I shall avenge for what you've done to her," 'Patrick' spurned dangerously. "I like to see you try, you big pink oaf," the big fish said. He threw a punch at 'Patrick' but 'Patrick' immediately blocked it my grabbing his fist, gripping it tightly. Pain surged through the big, strong man as he felt his had being crushed by 'Patrick's' grip. Slowly, the big fish started to kneel down on the floor, screaming in pain as 'Patrick's' grip held in place. Smirking at the big fish, 'Patrick' picked up the man with ease and threw him across the room, causing him to crash into a table that was filled with bakery goods.

'Patrick' slowly walked toward the big fish, with rage in his eyes. He bent down next to the man and grabbed him by the throat and picked him up with ease. The big fish tried to escape 'Patrick's' grip, but he was firmly held in place. 'Patrick' slammed the big fish against the freezer wall, never letting his grip go from the man's throat. "You should have never invoke my wrath, mortal. I shall make you pay for hurting her. Hmm.......perhaps I should end your pathetic existence now for your presence, here, is unnecessary!" 'Patrick' evilly said to the big fish man. The big fish was now nervously sweating, fearing for his life. Sandy got up from the floor and dusted herself off. She saw that 'Patrick' had the man held against the wall, with his hand gripped tightly around his throat. 'Patrick' started to squeeze the big fish throat slowly, the big fish gasping for air. "Patrick stop!" Sandy firmly shouted at 'Patrick'. 'Patrick' looked at Sandy and he immediately let go of the big man fish, causing him to crash on the floor. The big fish sat on the floor, clutching his throat, gasping desperately for air. 'Patrick' scoffed at the big fish, glaring at him disgustingly. "You were fortunate, mortal. You should be grateful that she spared your soul, for I would've exterminated you from this world," 'Patrick' sharply spurned at the big fish. 'Patrick' spat on the big fish and walked over to Sandy, who was shaking in disbelief of what she just saw. "Are you alright, my dear?" 'Patrick' asked, concerned. "Y-Yeah! I'm alright! B-But, aren't ya alright?" Sandy asked nervously. "I'm fine, my dear. I just don't like anyone mistreating women, especially those that are my friends. I won't let anyone hurt you, my dear," 'Patrick' firmly stated. Sandy just nodded, still too shock of what she witnessed.

"Come, my dear. Let's get your groceries," 'Patrick' softly spoke to Sandy. Sandy slowly walked with 'Patrick' up to the checkout aisle, emptying her cart of groceries and placing them into the counter. The cashier nervously scanned the items, placed them in bags and rang up the total. "Y-Your total is $54.95 dollars, P-Please?" the cashier said, nervously. Sandy opened up her diving suit and pulled out a wallet. She was rummaging through her wallet when 'Patrick' interrupted her. "Don't worry, my dear. I shall pay for your items," 'Patrick' softly said. "It's okay, Pat. I can pay for my grub. Don't ya be worrin a thang about it," Sandy replied. "Oh, but I insist, my dear. I don't mind paying at all," 'Patrick' said, winking at her. Sandy slightly blushed. "Oh, alright. Ya can pay fer me. But only this once, alrighty?" Sandy said, smiling. "As you wish, Sandy," 'Patrick' smoothly replied to Sandy. 'Patrick' took out his wallet from his back pocket shorts and rummaged through it. He took out five Spaniard gold coins and gave it to the cashier. "I-I don't think that we accept this type of tender, sir," the cashier nervously said to 'Patrick', sweating. "Oh. Do you need more?" 'Patrick' asked, rummaging through his wallet and taking out five more coins out. The manager walked up to the cashier and looked at the gold coins. "Excuse me, sir. B-But that's alright. That's enough money to pay for y-your groceries. Thank You," The Manager said, nervously. 'Patrick' smiled at the manager and put his wallet away. He gave the other five coins in his hands to the cashier. "Here, my dear. That's your tip. Thank you for being a good hostess to me," 'Patrick' softly said to the cashier.

'Patrick' grabbed the bags of groceries and walked up to Sandy, who was puzzled. "Uh.....Patrick! When did ya git them shiny coins from?" Sandy said. "They have been in my family for centuries, my dear. If you need anything, I gladly pay for it. There's nothing that I cannot do for you, Sandy," 'Patrick' firmly said. "Thanks, Pat! But it's strange that ya'll carry em like a lucky rabbit's foot, but that ya thang," Sandy said, shrugging. Sandy and 'Patrick' walked outside of the Barg-N-Mart, with the crowd staring at them as they left. The cashier stood at the counter, stunned at the event that just unfolded. "D-Did you just know what happened here?" the cashier asked. "I don't know, but, at least the money he left will pay for the damages that's been done to the store. You received a tip in the process," the manager exclaimed. The cashier looked at her coins and put them away in her pocket and got back to work.

'Patrick' was walking with Sandy on the street of Downtown Bikini Bottom, still carrying her groceries. Suddenly a small kid passing out flyers walked up to Sandy and 'Patrick'. "Hey, lady! Would you like a flyer? It's an announcement of the upcoming Renaissance Fair that's taking place, here, in Downtown Bikini Bottom," the kid said. "Sure, kid. Thank's," Sandy said, smiling. The kid ran off, waving the flyers around. Sandy looked at the flyer, that stated:

15th Annual Renaissance Fair

When: Jan 12th -15th

Where: Downtown Bikini Bottom

Times: 10am-10pm

Who: Everyone

Ticket Prices:

Adults: $10

Children: $5 (3-13years)

This year's theme we will be celebrating

in honor of our great hero, Sean J. Plankton,

the famed Vampire Slayer! Please join us! There

will be food, entertainment, and contests, plus dancing.

Bring the whole family! The Renaissance Fair will be

Taking place at the central of Conch Avenue where

the statue of the famed Vampire slayer is erected.

Sandy rolled up the flyer and put it inside her diving suit. She turned her attention to 'Patrick'. "Sound like a snortin good time. I reckon that everybody's doin to the fair. Hey, Pat. Y'all want to come to this fair. We'll have a rippin good time," Sandy exclaimed. "Sure, Sandy. I would love to go," 'Patrick' said, happily. "YeeHaw!!!! Let's be gittin back at my treedome and put em groceries away, then we'll go to the fair," Sandy excitedly replied. 'Patrick' was being dragged by Sandy, who was happily grinning, practically running through the streets of Downtown Bikini Bottom.

Meanwhile, back in the Krusty Krabs, Mr. Krabs was in his office listening to some tunes in the radio. The phone rang and Mr. Krabs picked it up. "Daddy! You're not going to believe this. The Renaissance Fair is back on town. I wanna go!" Pearl exclaimed, taking in the other end of the line. "The Renaissance Fair is back in town!?! That's sound like a fun! But, sweet pea. I can't close me restaurant. What about all the money?" Mr. Krabs answered through the phone. "Dad, you can make money any other time. This is the Renaissance Fair! You can be anything you want to be, a knight, a king, or a beautiful princess. It'll be so much fun. And besides, if you come to the fair, you can mention about the Krusty Krabs to everyone that's in the fair. You'll get great business. Think about all the customers," Pearl reasoned. "And all the money I'll be making," Mr. Krabs exclaimed happily. "Yeah, whatever! Anyways, pick me up at the house so that way I can go to the Renaissance Fair. Oh, by the way, I'll need some money for the fair," Pearl said. Mr. Krabs almost collapsed to the floor over hearing Pearl on the phone. "NO. Please, anything but that," Mr. Krabs pleaded. "Daddy! Do you want me to become unpopular? I'll tell all the kids at school that the Chum Bucket has much better burgers then the Krusty Krabs," Pearl threatened. Mr. Krabs sweated nervously, not wanting to disappoint Pearl but at the same time, did not want to close the restaurant. "Sigh.......All right, Pearl. You win. I'll be there," Mr. Krabs said, giving in to Pearl's threat. "YAY! We're going to the fair. I'll wait for ya outside. Thanks! I love you, Daddy!" Pearl happily exclaimed. "I love you too, lassie," Mr. Krabs said, hanging up the phone. Mr. Krabs slowly got up from his chair and walked out of his office. In the restaurant, there were few customers. Squidward was reading his interpretative dance magazines, Melissa and Spongebob were mopping the floors, with Spongebob taking a glance at Melissa once in a while.

Mr. Krabs walked up to the cash register and held the speaker in his hands. "Attention all customers and Krusty Krabs crew," Mr. Krabs announced, getting everyone's attention, "This restaurant is closed for the rest of the day. You can come back tomorrow at 9a.m, when the restaurant will be opened. Thank you and have a good afternoon." The customers slowly picked up their food and left the restaurant. Squidward smiled, glad that his shift was over. "Yay! I'm outta of here," Squidward happily exclaimed but Mr. Krabs abruptly stopped him. "Wait, lad! You still need you to help Spongebob and Melissa clean up the restaurant," Mr. Krabs replied. "Tauter sauce!" Squidward smugly said.

"That's not necessary, Mr. Krabs. Me and Spongebob are already finished cleaning up the restaurant," Melissa said. Mr. Krabs looked around and saw that all the tables were wiped neatly, all the napkins where put in the containers, and all the floors sparkled and shined. Mr. Krabs just stared at Melissa and Spongebob, awestruck at the amazing job that the both of them did. "G-Good job, me crew. Y-You are free to go now," Mr. Krabs replied, dumbfounded. "Thank you, Mr. Krabs. I would like to go the Renaissance Fair. Hey, Spongebob, Squidward! Would you like to go with me to the fair?" Melissa asked. "Sure, my dear. I would love to attend this grand festival," Spongebob said smoothly. "Wonderful," Melissa exclaimed. She turned her attention towards Squidward. "How about you, Squidward? Would you like to come with us to the Renaissance Fair?" Melissa asked, hoping that he would joined them. "I don't know. I-I've never been to a Renaissance fair, before!?!" Squidward shyly said. "Oh, don't worry, Squidward. There's a lot of fun activities, like, dancing, live entertainment, archery, and humorous comedic antics. This will be my first time attending a Renaissance fair in Bikini Bottom. Well have a rippin good time," Melissa assured Squidward. Squidward smiled at Melissa. "Well, if this is your first time attending the Renaissance fair, then, I-I go with you, so that way I won't be alone," Squidward replied, smiling slightly.

"Great! Let's go right now!" Melissa excitedly exclaimed. She took both 'Spongebob's' and Squidward's hands and dragged them outside the restaurant. Mr. Krabs waved at them as the trio walked down the road to Downtown Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, 'Patrick' and Sandy reached the treedome, with 'Patrick' still carrying the groceries on his hands. Sandy turned her metal door opened and walked inside through the water holding area. Sandy passed 'Patrick' a helmet filled with water. "Ya doin need this, Pat. It's hotter in there than a hickory smoked sausage," Sandy explained. "Thank You, my dear," 'Patrick' said, puzzled. 'Patrick' placed the helmet on top of his head, feeling the lush water inside the helmet. Sandy pushed the red button, which drained out all the water from the holding area. Sandy opened up at her metallic door and entered into her tree home. 'Patrick' looked in amazement at Sandy's home. There was grass all over the floor, nice and plush able. A huge, lush, green tree stood in the middle of the bubble incased dome. Birds could be heard singing inside from a water fountain. 'Patrick' saw a huge exercise wheel next to the tree and a some workout equipment that scattered around the floor. 'Patrick' put the groceries on a nearby table, and just looked around in awe the whole entire dome. Sandy walked up next to 'Patrick' and took off her air helmet. Next, she started to unzip her diving suit, in which 'Patrick' immediately turned away, blushing. "What's wrong, Pat?" Sandy asked. "I-It's not proper for me to look upon a lady when she is getting undressed," 'Patrick' explained, still blushing. "Awww, that's just so sweet. But all I'm doin is takin my divin suit off," Sandy said. "S-Still, it's not.......proper to look at a women when she is exposing herself," 'Patrick' replied, blushing even more.

"Well, I'll tell ya when I'm done takin my suit off, okay?" Sandy suggested. "I would appreciate that, Sandy," 'Patrick' softly said, continually blushing. Sandy unzipped her suit and took it off, revealing that she was wearing her ordinary purple bikini swimsuit. "Alright, Pat. Y'all can turn around," Sandy said. 'Patrick' slowly turned around and saw Sandy wearing her two-pieced swimsuit. "M-My dear..........y-you're absolutely stunning," 'Patrick' commented, blushing slightly. Sandy faintly blushed but stared at 'Patrick' strangely. "Uh.....Patrick! Ya have seen me in these 'ol dresses. It ain't nothin' special. I've had 'em for a long time," Sandy said, confused. "Forgive me, Patrick. It's just that I have to admire a beautiful young women when I see one," 'Patrick' explained. "That's mighty sweet of ya. Now, help me git these groceries in the kitchen," Sandy said. 'Patrick' picked up the bags and went inside the tree house following Sandy. Inside the kitchen, Sandy opened up some cabinets that were shelved with food. 'Patrick' took out all the food from the bags and started to pass them to Sandy, who was putting them away. 'Patrick' opened up Sandy's refrigerator, holding the door while Sandy put away some vegetables in the bottom shelf. Soon, all the groceries were put in their proper place. Sandy walked out of her tree house with 'Patrick' behind her. She went up to her diving suit and put it on. 'Patrick', this time, didn't look away. Sandy faced 'Patrick'. "Pat, can ya help me gettin this zipper up?" Sandy asked. "S-Sure, Sandy," 'Patrick' replied nervously, blushing slightly. 'Patrick' grasped the zipper in his hand, shakily. Slowly, he zipped up the zipper, closing it tight. Sandy smiled at 'Patrick', who was blushing more. Sandy placed her air helmet on her head and started to head for the door.

'Patrick' and Sandy walked outside of the treedome. 'Patrick' took off his water helmet and gave it back to Sandy, in which she put it away next to a closet door, in the drainage area. Sandy pushed a green button, in which water started to fill the drainage area to the top of the ceiling. Sandy opened the door and walked outside the with 'Patrick' behind her, shutting the door. Sandy looked up the street and immediately saw Melissa, dragging 'Spongebob' and Squidward with her. She ran up to Melissa, who saw Sandy and immediately let go of 'Spongebob' and Squidward. "Howdy, Melissa. How y'all doin?" Sandy greeted. "I'm doin mighty fine, Sandy. I reckon that today is doin be the most rowdiest day I've ever had. It'll be more fun than a barnyard square dance," Melissa greeted back, smiling. "Come on, gal. Pat and I are doin to the best hoe down in Bikini Bottom," Sandy exclaimed. "Now, I know y'all don't mean that Renaissance fair that's doin on, 'cause me, 'Spongebob' and Squidward are doin down there and ya know we'll be havin a good time," Melissa said. "Well, if ya doin, then I'm just doin havta tag along," Sandy excitedly said. Melissa laughed and hugged Sandy. "Well, what are we waitin' fer? The cowpokes to come drag cattle dirt in there hinds? Let's git goin'"Melissa excitedly said. Sandy, Melissa, Squidward, 'Spongebob' and 'Patrick' walked down the road towards Downtown Bikini Bottom, laughing along the way.

Finally, the group of friends arrive at Downtown Bikini Bottom, in the streets of Conch Ave. A huge sign stood at the entrance way of that said, "15th Annual Renaissance Fair". The group went up to the ticket booth, where a cashier was sitting in the ticket booth. "Welcome ye all to the Renaissance Fair. How many shall be attending in this festive event?" the cashier said. "There shall be five attending this event, my lady," 'Patrick' politely said. "Five then. That shall be fifty pounds, me lord," the cashier said. 'Patrick' got out his wallet and rummaged through his wallet but was stopped abruptly by 'Spongebob'. "Let me pay the toll, brother," 'Spongebob' whispered softly to 'Patrick'. 'Patrick' nodded and put away his wallet. 'Spongebob' took out his wallet and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. He gave it to the cashier. "Thank you, me lord," the cashier said, handing out the tickets to 'Spongebob'. 'Spongebob' pulled out twenty gold Spaniard coins and handed them to the cashier. "Here, my dear. This is your talons for your labor," 'Spongebob' smoothly said. The cashier looked at 'Spongebob' strangely, but shrugged it off and placed the coins inside her pocket. 'Spongebob' handed out the tickets to everyone. The group headed for the entry way into the fair, where a host stood at the entrance. "Welcome all fair ladies and gents. Please provide your invitation to this event,"the host said. "After you, ladies," 'Spongebob' said, gesturing towards the host. Both Sandy and Melissa walked towards the host and presented their tickets. The host took the ticket and punched a hole on the ticket, then he let them in. Afterwards, the rest of the group walked inside the entrance way and walked up to Melissa and Sandy. The group walked through the walkway of the fair.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter Two. Chapter three will be having some flashbacks, as regard of both 'Spongebob' and 'Patrick'. Also, Melissa and Sandy don't know about the hero, Sean J. Plankton, yet. This is their first Renaissance Fair in Bikini Bottom. They both talk little bit about the Renaissance Fair in Texas. Anyways, please read and review my fanfic and I'll update as soon as I can. Note: Both 'Patrick' and 'Spongebob' will continue to give a proper form to Sandy and Melissa, despite telling them that's it's not necessary. **


End file.
